shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Cutting
Cutting is a skill which enables high speed movement by using one’s Aura to “cut” themselves out of normal space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere at the same instant, essentially being in two places at once. When Cutting, a being is moving so fast that everything else looks like a statue to them. Contact with other people or things causes serious damage in normal space because the person Cutting is moving so fast, which is very effective in combat but also means they cannot touch any normal creatures such as humans in this state. The high speeds would kill or otherwise cause serious injury to the creature through air friction. Anytime contact is made with a solid person or thing while Cutting it will cause an afterimage to be left in normal space. John Nash likens the sensation of Cutting to be like swimming under water and resurfacing in a different place. How long one is able to remain Cutting is highly dependent on how long one can continuously keep their Aura charged, an activity he likens to having to hold one’s breath. Melee exchanges are possible between two persons who are Cutting, with the general goal being to break the opponent’s Aura charge. When one relaxes or loses the charge they return to normal space. Cutting has many levels, including Double Cutting and Triple Cutting. Whenever one moves up to the next level of Cutting, even people who are cutting on a lower level will seem to be frozen in place to them. While it lacks the range and immediateness of teleportation, Cutting is FAR easier and less exhausting to do. A being must be able to charge at least a C-Class Aura to use the skill, and at higher classes it becomes so easy to do as to be considered instinctive. John Nash was able to learn Cutting after observing it once and from there figure out deeper levels to the technique. Kara learned the technique by observing Cain do it, but only managed to learn up to Double Cutting from him since past that she was no longer able to track his movements. Levels Cutting has several different stages which allow the user to move faster and faster. Level 1 Cutting The base level stage of the ability, this allows an individual to appear in two places at once. Level 2 Cutting Also called Double Cutting. As its name implies, this doubles the speed of the first level of cutting. A person using Double Cutting can appear in 4 places at once. Level 3 Cutting Also called Triple Cutting, this again multiplies the abilities of the previous level. Users of this ability can appear in at least 12 places at once, though certain skilled users have been able to appear in over 20 places at once. Super Cutting A form of Cutting used by beings at the SS-Class and above. An individual using Super Cutting can appear in dozens and in some cases hundreds of places at once. Trivia - All of the Magnificent 7 are capable of using this ability. Of them, Bellona is the best at it. - Initially Kara was only able to perform Double Cutting as she learned the skill from Cain using her mimic ability. Later on, Bellona would teach her how to use Triple Cutting.